Friendship, Relationships, and Comedy book 2
by CHANNYANDOTHERSTORIESLOVER
Summary: A continuation of my previus story. CHad's little brother joins the FALLS. Him and Abigail constantly fight and prank eachother. But do they really like eachother?  And yes there will be channy! enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Book 2**

_**Friendship, Relationships, and Comedy**_

**Intro**

**Mat**

**MPOV**

"Condor Studios" I say to the Limo driver. "Right away Mr. Cooper' he says driving away. I lean back against the seat. Last month the owner of California studios told me I was to old to continue playing the part of "Jimmy" a nine year old character on a hit kid show. I guess he was right I mean I am 13 and have had that part since I was 8. But I still threw a fit. And was ladled as the bratty actor right under my brother Chad who was the "bad boy". So when I was offered the part of Mackenzie's little brother on the falls, I eagerly agreed. I mean of course I got the part like really. One: I was obviously his younger brother. We both had perfect blond hair and blue eyes. Two: I was a great actor!

Three: I got everything I wanted!


	2. Chapter 2

Book 2

_Friendship, Relationships, and Comedy_

Chapter 1

I am to good for you tone

**CPOV**

I just realize as his limo pulls in, that I have not seen my brother since Christmas witch was 10 months ago. Gosh a lot has changed since then, Abigail had joined So Random, Me an Sonny had started dating. At the thought of Sonny made me remember how much I missed her. She and the whole cast of so random had left last week to watch Abigail compete in a big horse compotation. They would all be back late tonight. I look up to see a boy climb out of the large limo.

I stare at him, he does not look that much different just older. "Chad" he says with a I am to good for you tone. _Gosh is that how I sounded before I got together with Sonny and became friends with Abigail? _"Hey Mat" I say smiling at him. "Yea so, were is the cast?" he asks the same I am to good for you tone. I glare at him, Over here I say pointing towards the cast behind me. He looks theme over then walks over. "Umm everyone this is Mat" they all look him over and I know the looks on there faces, _Do not piss this one off he is a copper and can get you fired in a sec. _"Ok well lets get you set up in your dressing room and then go to my apartment" I say. "Fine" same I am to good for you tone.

**APOV**

It is mast 1 in the morning Sonny pulls up beside Chad's apartment. I smile and get out of the truck and head up the stairs. _why were we here again? Oh yea because stupid me got theme back together and she promised she come see him as soon as we got back. And you're here because you and Sonny are like sisters you live in the same apartment, you tell each other everything. Yea I guess. And you know you think of Chad like your brother and he thinks of you like a sister. _I think to my self as I hear some one open a door.

Sonny!" I hear Chad yell. Suddenly I am squished between theme. "Um guys" I cry desperate for air. "Oh sorry Abigail, hey how did you do?" Chad says as he backs up. I smile up at him. "I got first place overall" I say excitedly showing him my ribbon. "Oh that's great Abigail" He says rubbing my head,. "Chad what the hell are you doing?" I look over to see a very tired and pissed of boy behind Chad. Oh my god he looks just like a younger Chad. And man is he cute! "Umm Sonny and Abigail This is my little brother Mat" Chad says nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

Book 2

_Friendship, Relationships, and Comedy_

Chapter 2

Drama Pants Junior

**MPOV**

I stare at the two girls standing in front of me. I recognized theme both instantly, Chad had sent so many pics of both. . The older one Chad's age was Sonny, Chad's arm was wrapped around her waist. She smiled at me. The other one was my age, she had brown eyes like Sonny but to me they were deeper. She smiles at me with the most gurus smile. I smile back at her. _What is wrong with you? She is just A Random, but, no buts show theme who's boss. Fine. _"Hi you two must be Randoms, I am Mat but I am sure you know that." I say smartly. They all but Chad looked shocked, he is glaring at me warning me to stop but I could not. "You must be the little freak." I say smirking at Abigail.

**CPOV**

I try to smack Mat but he ducks. "Oh well we better go" Sonny whispers. I looked over at her realizing she was attempting to hold back a anger red Abigail. I saw that look in Abigail's eyes and her outstretched arms and knew Sonny had little hope of restraining her much longer. I grave Abigail's arms and fling her over my back. I grave Sonny's hand and send a death glare at Mat as we head out the door.

**APOV**

I was just about to break out of Sonny's hold when Chad graved my arms and slung me over his back. I wanted to kick and scratch but Sonny gave me a warning look and I knew I would not hurt Chad, he had not done anything wrong yet. I glared at the smirking boy as Chad graved Sonny's hand and we headed out the door. "Your going to pay Drama Pants Junior" I yell. As Chad closes the door and heads outside with me still slung over his back. Once we were by Sonny's truck he puts me down. I glare at him. He looks sorry. "Umm my brother, is" I interrupt him "a bigger jerk then you were?" I ask. "Yea well" he looks upset "I am sorry" Chad says. "Hey it is ok, we will see you tomorrow" Sonny says kissing him lightly. "Ok see you guys tomorrow" he say smiling at me as I hop in the truck and Sonny kisses him again. " bye Chad" we call as we drive away. _I got the perfect idea for a prank! Hmm not bad. Ok night me. Ok night. _I think as I drift of to sleep.

**MPOV**

I watch threw the window at Chad waving goodbye to the two girls. He turns around and heads back into the building. _Oh Shit I am in for it now _I go and sit on the couch when I hear the door swing open and then slammed shut. "Mat! What the hell did you do that for?" Chad was yelling in front of me. _God you made him pissed! Hey you told me to do it! Ok just act cool. _"Whatever Chad I am going to bed" I say ignorantly. "Mat you are going to apologize to both of theme tomorrow" He yelled at me as I slammed the door to my room. _Ok so what do I do know? Act cool. _I close my eyes and drift of to sleep.

**SPOV**

Abigail was up before me and she was making breakfast. A few months ago when Abigail's Aunt moved to Alberta, Abigail had come to live with me, since my mom was back in Wisconsin. We had become like sisters, and close as can be. I was so happy when her and Chad became great friends almost like brother and sister. And although our casts hated us together Abigail stuck with us. I walked into the kitchen to see Abigail place our famous Breakfast beagles on my plate and hers. I smiled we both had made theme the first night she stayed here and loved theme. A everything bagel toasted with a sunny side up egg, and bacon. "Thanks Abigail I say sitting down with her, before we left for work.

As usual we got there a hour early. Chad and his brother were already there. I looked over at Abigail who had a evil look on her face. "Abigail what do you got planned?" I ask her. "Ok if I tell you will you promise not to tell?" she asks me. "Ok I will not tell" I say. She graves her bag and takes out a box and opens it. "Abigail what are you doing with Venom?" I screech. Venom was her pet snake. "Oh I just got a surprise set up for DPJ." She says. "Who?" I ask. " Drama Pants Junior" she says with a evil grin. "Ok well I guess he discovers it come on lets go." I say opening my door and jumping out.


	4. Sorry will be back in the fall

_**Author Note:**_

**Dear all my amazing readers, I am sorry but I am not going to be able to post the last chapters until the end of summer because I am going away. I am going to right the end and the begging of a new part to the story. I also am going to write some one shots. Thank you all for reading and I hope you check in at the end of summer for the last few chapters of theses story and the first few of the next part. And some one shots. Sorry again and thanks for reading! ****J Have a great last bit of summer talk to you all in the fall. Peace out suckers J**


End file.
